The present invention relates to networked computer environments and, more particularly, to a network communication and accountability system for individual and group safety.
Current safety systems and the systemic devices coupled thereto have the following disadvantages: people not knowing where to go when a crisis strikes quickly or safest route to take; people not knowing where the threat or threats are coming from; people not knowing the type of threat or threats quickly; people not knowing who is in the proximity of the threat or threats; people not knowing how many people are in the proximity of threat; people not knowing if someone is in route to provide aide if needed; people not being able to account for all people after a threat quickly and accurately; the associated safety devices not authenticating their users; the lack of ability to mobilize large crowds of people quickly in the event of a crisis; not being able to get people up to date information quickly on a crisis situation to include family and friends who are not in the situation; they do not know-how regarding how to react to a crisis situation in an area that is foreign to a person; not able to automatically send out notification and alerts to people if user/user-device does not respond (for example, a user is incapacitated, as manual safety alerting systems require users to press a button don't account for such incapacitation); not able to record or monitor crisis events automatically and send that information automatically; not able to discretely send alerts and notifications when a person is in danger; manual safety systems that require users to provide their own updates and modification may not be properly updated and become obsolete; lack of a safety network, which encompasses mobile and stationary electronic devices with WiFi, Bluetooth or RFID capability, and so tying many individual systems together to create one network, thereby providing quick notification to local users and loved ones via gaming systems, smart watches, PCs and mobile devices; not allowing users to be quickly added to local safe networks so as to be provided updates as a crisis arises; lacking a way to allow other safety systems to be integrated into their system; lacking global notifications to notify all users or just users in close proximity; requiring all users to have a proprietary system to participate; not utilizing check-ins as the core of their individual application; lacking a gun safety device integrated into the system; lacking a safety chip that can be attached to clothing or devices; not allowing for audio and video recordings to be sent automatically; peripheral devices are not part of these systems that provide enhancement and discrete notifications; alerts are not able to be activated by safe word or Db levels; do not use heart rate technology to sense when users are in danger; do not utilize control devices for emergency responders; do not provide confirmation that help is on the way; not enough emergency responders to protect all the citizens; do not provide safety for individuals and business.
In other words, current systems do not incorporate all electronic devices capable of receiving or sending alerts. They don't utilize all devices that have the capability to receive or send messages electronically or Analog, Digital, WiFi, Satellite, or RFID. They rely on the users to manually add data or initiate alerts. They don't authenticate the user or utilize bio metric data or safe word recognition. They don't provide instructions specific to the crisis and how to react to particular threats. They don't identify the type of threat where the threat is coming from and safe locations for users to go. They don't provide an automated way to account for all users after a crisis and focus on those who are in need of help. They don't automatically update emergency contacts to ensure users have people who can respond within a short period of time. Current systems don't provide an automated way for users to quickly update emergency contacts as they travel to ensure they have contacts that are within 30 mins of their current location that can provide support. Once users setup up their emergency contacts they have to manually change them or add new ones every time. They don't utilize new emerging technology such as Quad Copters, or other unmanned electronic mobile devices. The don't utilize voice and facial recognition software to tag threats or locations as being unsafe or identify potential threats.
Therefore, current safety systems and device do not work well because they focus on blasting out information to everyone and not just those who are impacted. They rely on the users to update information and initiate alerts, rather than automatically providing users with safe locations and needed information quickly. Without user authentication capabilities utilizing up to date captured images, how do current systems know who is checking in, who to look for, or what they look like.
As can be seen, there is a need for a network communication and accountability system for individual and group safety, which incorporates all wireless forms of communication, utilizes bio metric data for authentication, sends alerts regarding safe locations, provides manual alert activation, automated alert activation, safe words to check in, and discrete alerting to emergency contacts that or in the local area. The present invention also tags potential threats utilizing voice and facial recognition software; utilizes device and gesture recognition software to identify threats or potential threats; utilizes UAVs armed with the latest technology to provide safety to users utilizing audio, visual devices to record and activate alerting when necessary. All safety network devices work together to seamlessly provide a complete safety network for users, wherein the system sends and receives alert notification from any electronic device that has electronic signal capabilities such as WiFi, Bluetooth, RFID, and Satellite. The present invention is also adapted to authenticate users and utilizes GPS and IPS data to locate people in danger.